1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mapping method and a video system, and more particularly, to a mapping method and a video system for mapping pixel data of pixels included in the same pixel group to the same bank a a memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video system, pixel data is stored in a memory. To be stored, the pixel data is encoded (e.g., compressed) by an MPEG encoder and mapped to an address in the memory, A MPEG decoder reads and decodes the pixel data stored in the memory. A picture is reconstructed using the decoded pixel data.